


John in Wonderland

by Johnismyloveforever64



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Hospitals, Medical, Other, Surgery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:59:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2344313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnismyloveforever64/pseuds/Johnismyloveforever64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Within hours of getting his tonsils removed, John escapes the confines of the hospital, and follows a white rabbit down a hole into a strange land.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's All Going to be Okay, John

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you guys know, this fic is not nearly completed, unlike my other ones that are finished and ready for regular updating, so bear with the updates, and know that i'm going to try to update as much as possible but with school going on i'm not sure how often it will be. but hopefully you enjoy it and i promise i'll have more fics and more updates soon.

A nurse tucked John into his hospital bed, while Brian stood by. 

“Just remember,” Brian reminded him, “It’ll all be over by the morning.”

“Yes, but I must go through hell first.” Brian patted his head and smiled reassuringly. 

“Don’t you worry about a thing, Dr. Harris is an excellent surgeon,” Brian reassured him.

“Please don’t call him that as it applies to me,” John complained. The nurse took his temperature, and Brian gave her a knowing look. 

“You know it’s all going to be alright.” John groaned in response. The nurse told them goodnight and exited the room. 

“What if it’s not? What if I wake up in the morning, and I don’t wake up?” Brian chuckled. “I’m being serious. I could easily die tonight, Brian.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t think that for a minute. It’s only a routine operation, nothing that you can’t handle.” 

“But—“

“No, I don’t want to hear it anymore,” Brian objected. He leaned in close to his face. “I will see you in the morning, goodnight.”

“You can’t promise this.” 

“I’m not,” Brian replied, kissing his forehead, “But, I don’t see why not.” John was about to say something to this but was interrupted by a yawn. “There’s my cue, now rest up.”

“I make no promises either.” Brian gave him a warning look. “Fine, fine, fine, I’ll do my best and rest. Happy?”

“Very,” he answered, smiling at him. John almost smiled back. “I love you, you know.”

“I love you too, and tell Paul out in the waiting room that I love him, and George and Ringo too. oh, and tell it to the fans waiting outside, and Mal and Neil too. oh, I just really 

want everyone to know that I—“

“Goodnight, John.”

“Goodnight,” he replied begrudgingly. Brian smiled one last time and then turned to leave. “Wait, I want to say that again. I don’t want you to think that I’m mad at you.”

“It’s fine, I know how you really feel,” he said, turning his head to face him.

“You do?”

“Of course, and I’m sure the others know too. now goodnight, and that’s the last time I’ll say it to you.”

“Alright, goodnight.” Brian smiled reassuringly and then left the room, stopping only at the door, and shutting it carefully, looking at John in his bed the whole time. John stared at 

Brian through the little glass window, even after he disappeared down the hallway. For a while, he just stared, and stared and stared. And then he started to cry, feeling 

overwhelmed by his current predicament. “Oh God, what am I going to do?” he cried, “I can’t stay here and wait for death, and I can’t leave—or, can I? there’s nothing stopping me, 

is there? Well, the boys are in the waiting room, and Brian’s probably joined them by now, but I can always take another exit. There has to be a fire exit somewhere. oh, I know, I 

can go out through the emergency room, no one will notice me there.” He sighed and faced the wall, smiling, and then he frowned. “But what if someone notices me? they all know 

where I’m supposed to be, and they’ll drag me right back to this bed if I’m not careful.” His eyes widened. “Oh dear, I can’t let that happen.” He yawned again. “I must go, I must, I 

must. Somehow, somewhere, I have to go.”


	2. Where is this Place?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John lands in Wonderland

He blinked heavily a few times, and then his eyes burst open. a white rabbit in a waste coat came running through his room. He hadn’t even seen the door open. John hopped out of 

bed and raced after the little creature, but he didn’t make it far, only one lap around his room, before he found himself suddenly falling. The hospital walls disappeared and were 

replaced by falling lampshades, arm chairs, small metal tables, and white sheets. These objects fell with him against a backdrop of white walls and linoleum floor. He looked down 

into the abyss and saw the white rabbit, fiddling about with a pocket watch. He tried falling towards him, sure that he’d lead him somewhere special. 

“White rabbit,” he tried to yell but his voice was taken by the wind. He clamped his mouth shut and instead squinted into the distance. His glasses were somewhere in the abyss, 

not that he’d wear them anyway, but suddenly he was wishing he had them. 

He landed in a field with a light plop. He looked around and saw nothing that had fallen, and that included his glasses. He peered around the expanding field, and only saw 

blurriness. He groaned in frustration, kicking at some grass. He suddenly heard a hum from the distance. 

“Is hearing things a side effect of tonsillitis, because I could’ve sworn I heard—“ just then, he heard a chorus of humming. “Okay, if you want me to sign something I will, just show 

yourselves.” He heard the chorus get louder. He spun around and around, peering all around. “Oh, Christ, where is it coming from?” 

“Are you talking about us?” four voices sang. He looked all around the field and then finally he looked down by his feet. He saw four flowers smiling and looking at him. he sighed 

in relief.

“I thought I was hearing voices, like I was ill or something. But you’re really there, um, who are you exactly?”

“Petunia, Lily, Daisy, and Rose,” they all sang together. He smiled at them.

“Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you all. Can you point me in the direction of a White Rabbit?”

“Oh, you’re the second person to look for him today,” they replied in song. 

“That’s nice, but can you tell me where to find him. I think he might be able to help me.”

“Funny, he’s not very helpful, but if that’s what you believe. Go ahead, follow the White Rabbit. He’s at the end of field.”

“Thank you, that’s very helpful.” John walked away from the flowers and then stopped dead in his tracks. “Wait, which end?”


End file.
